Drarry Christmas
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco and Harry are married and decide to watch a classic Christmas movie. They don't spend a whole lot of time actually watching it though. Alludes to past M rated content but there is no lemon. Sorry. mention of mpreg. And for the record: Yes. I'm well aware that men cannot get pregnant. Don't take fanfiction so seriously people...


Authors note: Hi! I'm back. I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm terribly sorry about that. But now that I'm on holiday, I should hopefully be able to get some stories worked on. I hope to pick back up on Beast Within, Of Love and Pink Ribbons and Brothers by Choice over Christmas break. This one is just a sweet little drabble about Draco and Harry at Christmas. Hope you like it.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he placed the two mugs on the table. He went around the room, double checking that everything was perfect. He had just finished fluffing the cushions of the couch when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone apparating. He leaned against the back of the couch as the front door opened.

A snow covered Draco stepped in through the door, his nose an adorable pink from the cold. He slipped off his boots and took off his coat. "It's snowing even harder out there now. It-" he stopped as he looked up. A light chuckle escaped the blonde man as he hung up his scarf. "What's all this, babe?" He smoothly strode over to his husband of three years, being pulled into a warm embrace.

"Well," Harry said, leading the blonde around the couch and sitting them down. "I figured this would be a perfect way to spend a cold winter's night like this…" Draco looked around at all the candles strewn around the room, an occasional rose scattered here and there.

Draco smiled, moving impossibly closer to the man he loved, nuzzling into the warmth of Harry's body. "Ever the romantic…" The green eyed man chuckled lightly as he draped a blanket around the two of them. "You really are too good to me sometimes, love." Harry smiled and grabbed the remote to the DVD player, hitting play. "And what are we watching?" Draco asked.

"A holiday classic…" Harry grabbed the green mug off the table and handed it to his lover. The blonde accepted it with a grin and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry watched as Draco took a sip of the hot chocolate, his silver eyes closing. "Mmmm… This is good. Really good. What did you put in it?"

The raven haired man wrapped an arm around Draco. "Cinnamon and vanilla of course. After all, they're sort of our signatures anymore…"

Draco picked up on what Harry was alluding to and couldn't help but smirk. "I suppose they are… Though they don't usually show up down here…" Harry raised an accusing eyebrow at his husband. Draco shrugged. "I said 'usually'. Not a lie. We typically keep it in the bedroom." He set his mug down on the table before settling himself back into Harry's strong arms as the movie started: How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Draco laughed as the cartoon characters scurried across the screen. Harry found himself watching Draco more than the movie. He always forgot that Draco knew very few muggle movies. He had never seen this one and was therefore experiencing all the humor and all the magic for the very first time.

A thought struck Harry's mind. "Oh, hey," Draco looked up at him. "How did your doctor's appointment go?"

Draco sat up, putting them at eye level. "It went well. Really well, actually…" He grabbed one of Harry's hands, leading it to rest on his abdomen. He intertwined the fingers of their free hands, a small smile gracing his lips. His voice was quiet and tender as he spoke. "You're going to be a father, Harry. And a great one, too, I'd wager."

Harry soon mirrored his husband's grin. "Draco, that's- That's great! I- I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am!" He pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

Draco laughed as he pulled back. "I'm glad you're so excited. We'll see if you're singing the same tune when the mood swings set in…"

Harry shrugged, looking rather confident. "I think I can handle it…" A slightly skeptical look crossed his face. "Maybe…"

"Oh, come on. I'm not that bad," the blonde said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you saved the world from the greatest dark lord of our time. Not to mention you've had plenty of experience dealing with me and my moodiness. You can do it without a problem. It's me that I'm not so sure about…"

Harry tilted his head to one side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I'll deal with it…" Draco said with a sigh. "I don't really know anything about it. I don't know where it will grow. I don't know how it will be born. I didn't even know that all of this was possible. And I don't know how I'll deal with everything that will come with it: the mood swings, the cravings, the morning sickness, the overactive emotions… Not to mention, I'm not too thrilled about how big I'm going to get."

Harry chuckled. Leave it to Draco to be most upset about his size. The blonde was incredibly meticulous with his body. He was a vegetarian, he wasn't really one to indulge in junk food, and he worked out only enough to tone his muscles, never enough to bulk up and spoil his lithe frame. And don't even get him started on his hair and skin.

Harry kissed Draco on the forehead. "You'll be fine, love. And besides, big or small, giddy or cranky, I love you." He gave Draco a light peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Harry," the blonde said before returning the chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, darling…" He wrapped his lips around Harry's, his arms looping around the raven haired man's neck.

Note: So this was just a cute little idea that I wanted to get up in time for Christmas. I hope you liked it. I don't think that I'll elaborate on this one, but that could change depending on how many people review saying that I should write a story about Draco being preggers. Please review. Happy holidays!


End file.
